A bidet generally installed in a toilet seat jets cleaning water to wash a user's private parts such as the genitalia and the area in the vicinity of the anus, and recently, consumers have increasingly used bidets.
In a bidet, when a user starts a cleaning operation, a cleaning nozzle of the bidet moves to the outside of a bidet body, and the cleaning nozzle receiving cleaning water from a water supply device jets cleaning water to the genitalia or the anus to clean the same.
Meanwhile, in the related art bidet device, a nozzle is provided to only be moved reciprocally in forward/backward direction from the bidet, having difficulty in forming various types of water currents in performing a cleaning operation and causing a problem in that only a limited portion may be cleaned.
Thus, research into a nozzle that may be able to produce various types of water currents and clean a wide area is required.